Encuentro con el pasado
by RougeNova
Summary: Esta es una historia de Romance con nuevos personajes que espero sea de su agrado tiene mucho humor y Romance Capitulo VI y ultimo aqui la conclucion
1. Chapter 1

Todos los Personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores exceptuando los desconocidos son de mi autoría espero disfruten la historia y espero sus criticas gracias

Encuentro con el pasado

Capitulo I

Encontramos al dr. Eggman en una nueva exploración en ARC buscando algo que pudiera ser útil para la dominación del mundo. En la computadora encontró un archivo muy bien escondido era una especie de bitácora en la cual explicaba la razón principal de la creación de Shadow.

El prof. Gerald Robotnik se había enterado que Maria estaba enferma y no iba a vivir mucho tiempo el tenia que encontrar la manera para retenerla por que era lo que el mas amaba, hizo varios experimentos para la conservación de la memoria e instalación de ella en otras criaturas y por lo tanto tendría que crear a alguien que la pudiera cuidar por que sabia que un experimento de esta clase nunca seria bien recibido puesto que iba contra la naturaleza humana, los primeros experimentos habían fallado hasta que atino con Shadow el era perfecto, era hora de empezar a realizar el cuerpo que seria la nueva morada de su nieta ya tenia todos los planos y la copia de la mente, y cabello de Maria para la fusión en la clonación ya estaba todo listo solo era cuestión de esperar el ultimo suspiro de ella para la realización maestra….

Eggman: Hasta aquí llega toda la información de mi abuelo es de gran utilidad por que aunque parezca una locura esta criatura podría ser mejor que Shadow si la llego a manipular de una "buena" manera la dinastía Robotnik podría reinar pero….. definitivamente no será erizo esos tienen tendencia a estar en mi contra buscare otra clase de animal uuU.

Por otro lado en el departamento de una bat gril un erizo negro estaba peleando con cierto enorme robot

Shadow: ¿Hojalata a esto le llamas comida? ¬¬

Omega: Si no te has dado cuenta no tengo sentido del gusto para probarla

Shadow: Yo no se por que Rouge te puso a cocinar ¬¬U

Omega: Ella parece que esta cocinando algo pero dijo que no era para ti

Shadow: Como se atreve a subestimar a la única ultima forma de vida 

Se dirige directamente a la cocina encontrando una chica muy bien arreglada como para un picnic metiendo comida en una cesta

Shadow: Oye Bat como te atreves a rebajarme de esta manera 

Rouge: De que hablas Shadow? Oo

Shadow: Mandas a la hojalata para que cocine comida peor que para un reo y luego cocinas flan que sabes que me encanta y lo metes a una cesta sabe para que. ¿Quieres matarme de hambre o de coraje? 

Rouge: Mira en primer lugar no tienes por que comerte la comida de Omega tu puedes hacerte lo que quieras la cocina es libre o pedir cualquier cosa por teléfono y en segundo lugar yo tengo mis planes así que nos vemos , ̴

Toma la cesta y sale volando por la ventana

Shadow: ¡OYE BAT DESCONSIDERADA COMO ME DEJAS ASI CON MI CORAJE! Y ¿ADEMAS PARA QUE CREES QUE SE HICIERON LAS PUERTAS? X

Omega: Shadow según mis circuitos es imposible que ella te escuche esta muy lejos

Shadow: Cállate chatarra ¬/¬U

Por otra parte en ARC cierto científico estaba llevado acabo el experimento heredado.

Eggman: Jaja la clonación es perfecta lamentablemente tengo que fusionarla con un animal tiene que ser un animal fuerte y astuto ya que tiene que ser perfecto jauaja ja la dinastía Robotnik reinara muajajajaja cof cof (se golpea el pecho) tengo que dejar de reír así por que sino voy a ahogarme un día de estos - – U a trabajar.

En otro lado una Chica de cabello blanco sobre volaba arriba de una enorme esmeralda cuando bajo la mirada vio que un equidna con cara de pocos amigos la veía entonces se dispuso a bajar

Rouge: ¡Hola Knux! . ̴

Knuckles: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¬¬

Rouge: hay como siempre tan gruñón ya solo vine por que pensé que por aquí habría un lindo lugar para un picnic ¿que sitio me recomiendas? . ̴ ♥

Knuckles: Bah! No tengo tiempo para hacerlo de guía de turistas tu puedes elegir el lugar que mas te plazca – -

Rouge: Bien uu

En eso Rouge comienza a sacar un mantel para ponerlo en el piso aun lado de la esmeralda madre y comenzó a sacar todo de la cesta

Knuckles: Oye que crees que estas haciendo? ¬¬X

Rouge: Preparando todo para el picnic uu

Knuckles: Y que piensas hacerlo aquí? 

Rouge: Pues tu dijiste que podría hacerlo en el lugar que yo quisiera u.u ♪

Knuckles: Has lo que quieras ¬¬U

Rouge: Te invito acompáñame apuesto que no has desayunado . ̴

Knuckles: Que dices? Si yo ya desayune y mucho tu por quien me tomas (de repente su estomago gruño como un dinosaurio) 0/o

Rouge: Pero parece que para tu estomago no fue suficiente anda ven . ̴

Knuckles: Bueno solo por que no quiero ser descortés ¬/¬u

(Knuckles se sentó aun lado de ella procurando una cierta distancia Rouge se acerco a el con la cuchara en la mano)

Rouge: A ver di a! o

Knuckles: Que haces piensa que soy un bebe o que? ¬/¬X

Rouge: Bueno para mi si lo eres

Knuckles Bah! solo por que eres un año mayor que yo ya crees que me puedes tratar de esa manera tonta?

Rouge: No es solo eso, es que en veces te comportas como tal

(Se aleja más de ella)

Knuckles: No me gusta la manera que me tratas ¬¬X

Rouge: Bueno es que yo solo quería darte de comer como lo hacen en las películas; cuando la chica le hace el desayuno a su novio u/u

(Knuckles de repente se puso rojo como un tomate y se acerco a ella y empezó abrir la boca lo más grande que pudo y empezó a gritarle)

Knuckles: ¡PERO QUE DICES NO ERES MI NOVIA!….. / no es que no quiera solo que tu ….yo….¬/¬

(En ese momento Rouge aprovecho y metió la cuchara en su boca)

Knuckles O/o

Rouge: (con aire de satisfecha) Vez eres un lindo bebe . ̴

Knuckles ¬/¬U

Regresando con el dr. Eggman. El estaba tachando lo que parecía una lista

Eggman: NO ES POSIBLE COMO TODAS LAS RECETAS DE COCINA SIEMPRE DEBE HABER UN INGREDIENTE DIFICIL DE CONSEGUIR ASI ERA MI ABUELO NO HUBIERA SIDO MARIA SINO LE HUBIERA DEJADO TODO EN UN FRASCO CON MOÑITOS TuT

Bueno que le vamos hacer ¿como lo voy a conseguir? No puedo contratar al los Chaotix desde la ultima vez se han vuelto insoportables hace poco escuche de unos tipos que se hacen llamar Fire wings intentare contratarlos solo tengo tres esmeraldas caos y ocupo dos espero no sean muy careros uuU

En isla Ángel

Rouge: Y que te pareció el flan a Shadow le encanta /

Knuckles: Pues no se por que si no es nada del otro mundo además si le gusta tanto por que no se lo distes a el ¬¬X

Rouge: Que lastima pero veamos que opinas de este pay de uva que hice para ti .

(Knuckles se le queda mirando desconfiado y prueba un mini pedazo)

Knuckles: Haber si no me dan un dolor de estomago. y tu ¿desde cuando estas interesada en la cocina? se me hace increíble que sepas cocinar ¬¬

Rouge: Bueno es que últimamente he pensado que tengo que ser una buena ama de casa para poder llegar a ser una buena esposa

(Knux se atraganta con el pedacito de pay)

Knuckles: cof cof este y ¿ya tienes prospecto del desafortunado? ¬/¬

Rouge: Como que desafortunado al contrario cualquiera estaría feliz por tan siquiera ser un prospecto y desgraciado te voy a decir quien es el desgraciado aquí… / 

¿: Hola Rouge cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Rouge: ¿¡SATIN? Oo ¿TAMBIEN VINO LESTAT? O/o

(Rouge dirige su mirada a todos lados como desesperada)

Knuckles: ¬¬x

Satín: No te preocupes el tiene horita otro asunto a mi me

mando con un mensaje para ti uú

Rouge: Así? Que dices ni estaba preocupada nñU

Knuckles: Si como no ¬¬X

Rouge: Cállate Knuckles! ¬¬X Bien Satín que recado mando Lestat? u/u

Satín: Bien el quiere verte al parecer volvió esa loca obsesión pero bueno

además quiere que le entregues el diamante negro que tienes en tu poder

Rouge: Upss! Diamante? Oo Yo no ese no lo tengo U

Satín: Vamos Rouge no nos hagamos tontas tu sabes muy bien que tenemos

nuestros contactos y sabemos que se la robaste al clan Rakshasa

Rouge: Ah a esos que son tigeres -Vampiros? nñ

Satín: A esos mismos el quiere que se lo entregues así el clan te aceptara, pero veo que eso no te interesa puesto que estas muy bien acompañada .

(Se acerca peligrosamente a Knuckles dejando sus narices en milésimas de distancia para tocarse lo cual incomodo muchísimo a Knuckles)

Satín: Además veo que seguimos teniendo los mismos gustos ,

Rouge: Si diario quieres recoger mis sobras ¬¬X

Satín y Knuckles: Oye XXX

Rouge: Bueno dile a Lestat que mañana en la tarde tendrá su diamante pero solo se lo entregare a él en el puente del desembarcadero uu

Satín: Bien hasta luego Rouge, (dirigiéndose a Knuckles) adiós guapo eres delicioso

(Satín se retira del lugar)

Knuckles: Quien es Lestat? ¬¬X

Rouge: Es mi exnovio uu

Knuckles: Ah! Oo entonces ese es el pobre desafortunado? ¬¬X

Rouge: Mira Knuckles no estoy para juegos horita tengo que ir a ver si todavía tengo ese diamante o si no estaré en verdaderos problemas uú

Knuckles: Que por que? Tu novio no querrá besarte? ¬/¬X

Rouge: No me acecinarán, por que están seguros que yo la tengo ¿pero que te digo? ¡No es tu problema Knucklehead! uú

Knuckles: Por que les tienes miedo si son de frágiles como esa chica tu sola los puedes vencer con facilidad ¬¬

Rouge: Ja! de veras son vampiros si no te distes cuenta ¬¬x

Knuckles: No digas tonterías si fuera vampiro no podría estar a la luz del sol uu

Rouge: Un vampiro mientras más viejo tiene más poderes como el poder de estar a la luz del sol uu

Knuckles: Bah y como que tan vieja puede ser? A lo máximo a de tener uno 20 uu

Rouge: Quien? Satín tiene 400 años

Knuckles: Queeee? Deberías pedirle la dirección de su cirujano para que lo visites ¬u¬

(Rouge le da un golpazo en la cabeza que hace que Knux se doble).

Rouge: Esa te dijo que eras delicioso no por guapo sino por que te mordió mira

(Rouge señala dos orificios que Knux tiene en el cuello)

Knuckles: Que! me voy a transformar en vampiro mi vida en la playa termino TuT

Rouge: No seas tonto para transformarte en vampiro necesitaría ella darte de beber de su sangre ¬¬x

Knuckles Que bueno pero bien yo te acompañare para que les entregues ese diamante

Rouge: No gracias Knux le pediré a Shadow que me acompañe nn

Knuckles: Como puedes confiar mas en el que en mi ¬¬XX

Rouge: No es eso Knux es solo que yo no quiero que dejes tus obligaciones

Knuckles: Bueno en eso tienes razón tu solo me estorbas y además me quieres envenenar con tu comida pero..¬u¬

Rouge: Bien genial prometo que ya no te molestare mas (agarra casi todas las cosas que trajo y las arroja lejos hacia el bosque) y así sabrás en realidad quien es el desgraciado

(Se va volando con retorno a su departamento muy molesta por su parte Knux se que da molesto consigo mismo y mira el refractario del pay que quedo sobreviviente que al parecer se escapo de ese arranque de furia a sus pies)

Knuckles: Chicas murciélagos ¿quien las necesita? ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**_

**_Primeramente muchas gracias a Kentaru the hedgehog´s,Stefi-weasley por tomarse la molestia en leerlo gracias por sus comentarios un especial agradecimiento a mi editora Uriko que me dio muy buenos consejos bien a continuación el siguiente capitulo que espero sea también de su agrado_**

Capitulo II

En la ciudad Shadow va corriendo como si no existiera un mañana cuando de repente se detuvo para pensar. En que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto un cielo así

Shadow: me hubiera gustado compartir esta vista contigo

(Mientras tanto una voz femenina a sus espaldas le dice:

¿? Tu eres Shadow the hedgehog?

(Shadow voltea a hacerle frente)

Shadow: Que es lo que quieres?

(Por detrás alguien lo sujeta mientras la chica con una jeringa saca una muestra de sangre de Shadow)

Shadow: Pero que demonios

(Shadow gira a gran velocidad para poder zafarse pero cuando reacciona ya no están.)

Por otro lado de la calle

Satín: Hicimos un buen trabajo Argos .

Argos: Si pero tan siquiera me hubieras dejado darle una mordidita tengo hambre tu no? ¬n¬

Satín: Yo no ya comí y muy rico

Argos: Vez me hubieras dejado morderlo ¬¬XX

Satín: No se podía, ya sabes como se pone Lestat cuando no seguimos sus ordenes al pie de la letra ,

Argos: Si, se pone peor de genio cada siglo que cumple ¬¬U

Satín: Ya no llores vamos a entregar esto al cliente ¬u¬

En Isla Ángel

Knuckles: Maldita bat gril quien se cree que puede venir así de repente como si nada, interrumpirme, obligarme a comer su comida apestosa y hacerse ella la ofendida y hacerme menos que ese tonto erizo requemado ¬¬X

(Empieza a comerse el pay y de repente la esmeralda empieza a tornarse brillante)

Tikal: Knuckles ¿Por qué no vas y la acompañas al lugar que va a ir? Chaos me ayudara a cuidar la esmeralda

Knuckles: Tikal! No es importante tu sigue descansando yo estoy bien nñ

Tikal: Knuckles los dos sabemos que no es cierto pero nunca lo vas admitir estas preocupado por ella y mucho

Knuckles: No no se de donde sacas eso ella es… ella... No significa nada en mi vida

Tikal: Knuckles te conozco desde que eras niño y nunca te habías comportado así con ninguna persona ella parece que para ti es una rara especie

Knuckles: Mas bien diría que para mi es una pesadilla ¬/¬

Tikal: Yo creo que esa chica a cambiado en muchas cosas por ti y en verdad creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo por ella

Knuckles: Tikal me es muy difícil por que somos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos que me enferma ¬/¬

Tikal: Mas bien te asusta

Knuckles: Como sea ¬¬

Tikal: Prueba Knuckles ve y resuelve todos esos enigmas que te atormentan

Knuckles: Voy a llevarle el refractario haber si logro terminármelo es asqueroso ¬/¬

Tikal: Pues mientras arreglas lo que te vas a llevar; si quieres puedo ofrecérselos a los pequeños chaos a ver si a ellos les gusta

Knuckles: No quiero asesinarlos me sacrificare ¬u¬

(Knuckles se aleja a su pequeña cabaña)

Tikal: (pensando) Hay Knuckles cuando podrás ser sincero contigo mismo?

Por otra parte en el laboratorio de Eggman estaba reunido con otras dos criaturas

Eggman: Seguros que es del erizo correcto? ¬¬

Satín: Claro si quiere puede hacer una prueba de DNA nn

Argos: Que quería que se lo trajera o que le tomáramos fotos o que viejo? ¬¬XX

Eggman: Bueno esta bien solo que se me hace raro que se les facilitara tanto uu

Satín: Es que creo que talvez lo agarramos en sus cinco minutos

Argos: Ya pues anciano dime si nos vas a pagar o no para empezar a descuartízate ¬¬

Satín: Vamos doc que no ha comido y se pone medio agresivo aunque da gracias que no le gusta la sangre añejada que si no nñU

Eggman: Bueno bueno aquí esta su paga una esmeralda chaos ya vallasen por favor y le mandan mis respetos a Lestat fue un placer hacer trato con el U

Argos: Vez te dije que la paga era ridícula

Satín: Ya cállate Lestat a de tener algún enorme plan /

Argos: Tu tienes fe en el por que te trae arrastrando la cobija, por la calle de la amargura etc.. pero el solo le gusta la murciélago blanca y no lo culpo créeme ¬u¬

Satín: ¡CALLATE O LE VOY A DECIR QUE TE COMISTE SU CHOCOLATE DE SANGRE HUNGARA! ¬/¬XX

Argos rápidamente hace la señal de paz, se pone cinta en la boca y saca una bandera blanca y se retiran de ahí rápidamente

Eggman: yo pensaba que mis ayudantes eran ridículos pero estos ganarían el oscar Oo

(Eggman termina su experimento solo faltan unos minutos para que la información se descargue en ese cuerpo inerte)

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rouge

Rouge: Omega no a llegado Shadow?

Omega: Negativo Rouge

Rouge: Omega de casualidad entre tus municiones no tienes estacas de plata o algo parecido? U

Omega: Negativo

Rouge: Hay ni modo recuérdame en el camino que tengo que comprar un perfume con olor a ajo por favor uuU

Omega: Petición aceptada

En eso tocan la puerta y va abrir Omega detrás de el va Rouge

Rouge: Shadow ¿donde demonios andabas ahora que te …. O/o

Knuckles: Vine a traerte tu refractario no quiero que luego me taches de ladrón ¬/¬

Rouge: Bueno lo hubieras tirado a la misma dirección donde cayeron los demás ¬/¬

Omega: Voy a seguir preparando todo

(Y omega se retira de la escena)

Knuckles: También quise decirte que.. que voy a acompañarte solo para ver que tan fuertes son esos tipos deje en buenas manos la Esmeralda ¬/¬

Rouge: Yo Knux dis…

(En eso aparece a espaldas de Knux un Shadow agotado por la falta del líquido rojo, el ejercicio exhaustivo y se desvanece Knuckles lo sostiene)

Rouge: Shadow ¿Qué te pasa? Knux por favor ayúdame a llevarlo al sillón

Knuckles: Yo lo llevo no te preocupes va a estar bien

En el Laboratorio Robotnik

Una mente en blanco es llenada de millones de recuerdos buenos malos y cuando llegan los peores se ve un erizo negro gritando su nombre un disparo, un sayonara, oscuridad y despierta una chica gritando ¡SHADOW!

En casa de Rouge despierta Shadow muy exaltado

Shadow: ¡MARIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!

Rouge: Shadow cálmate todo esta bien es una pesadilla

Shadow: No ella me esta llamando debo encontrarla

(empuja violentamente a Rouge y sale corriendo a velocidad asombrosa)

Rouge: Sigue igual pensé que ya lo había superado

Knuckles: No te preocupes ya reaccionara

Rouge: Yo no se que haría en su lugar si perdiera a alguien tan amado como el

Knuckles: En verdad es difícil ponerse en su lugar

(Se quedan viendo uno al otro enterrados en sus pensamientos mientras omega entra)

Omega: Rouge el localizador de Shadow esta funcionando

(Rouge y Knux reaccionan)

Rouge: Gracias Omega / voy a buscarlo necesito que te quedes como base y como refuerzo por si es necesario ¿Knux me podrías acompañar//

Knuckles: No hay problema nn

Rouge: Sostenme el localizador voy por unas cosas antes de irnos

Knuckles: Oye que desconfiada eres con Shadow temes que te ponga el cuerno? ¬¬x

Rouge: No eso se lo pongo a todos los que me importan por que uno no sabe que puede pasar como ahora Omega también tiene uno

(Rouge sale de la sala y Knux checa el localizador y si parecía omega y mas abajo aparecía un tal gruñón-K Knuckles sonrió y empezó a checarse traía el localizador en el calzado)

Knuckles: Esa Murciélago ¬/¬

En el laboratorio del dr. Eggman la chica reacciona mirando a todos lados

Eggman: Maria como te sientes?

Maria: Abuelo?

Eggman: No Maria soy Eggman

Maria: Eggman? Pero si la ultima vez que te vi eras apenas un bebe

Eggman: Mi abuelo no te había hablado del experimento que tenia planeado?

Maria: resurrección? Le dije que no lo hiciera que yo no quería

(Empieza a verse las manos se sentó y lastimo algo era una cola

Maria: Que es esto? tengo una cola, Eggman donde esta Shadow y el abuelo yo no quiero esto hazme dormir otra vez por favor

Eggman: Lo siento Maria te desperté por que te necesito se trata de Shadow

Maria: Shadow! ¿Que le paso esta bien?

Eggman: El se salio de control lo están influenciando mal unos que quieren destruir a la dinastía Robotnik la civilización de ahora esta muy mal Maria la maldad inunda este mundo se podría decir que soy el único sobreviviente yo quiero ayudar a la gente para que tenga una oportunidad de ver el mundo que alguna vez nuestro abuelo soñó ayúdame Maria tu eres la única que tiene el poder sobre el. ToT

(Eggman se pone a llorar como un bebe)

Maria: Eggman no te preocupes hablare con el y veré que es lo que pasa

Eggman: No hablar no puedes es que el esta loco te mataría antes de que hicieras una pregunta primero lo debe detener

(De repente todas las alarmas empiezan a reaccionar y en las cámaras de seguridad se ve Shadow eliminado todo objeto que se le atraviesa)

Eggman: Vez Maria me esta atacando sin razón TuT

(En ese instante Shadow atraviesa la puerta de esa habitación Eggman queda delante de Maria cubriéndola de los ojos del intruso)

Shadow: Ahora que es lo que planeas anciano

Eggman Nada mi querido amigo solo estoy en una reunión familiar creo que no habrá necesidad de presentártela (Eggman toma la mano de Maria y la dirige hacia un lado para que fuera visible para Shadow) a mi primita Maria Robotnik

Maria: Hola Shadow (Sus ojos se veían tristes)

Shadow se quedo sin habla no lo podía creer no era su cuerpo pero era ella era la que siempre estaba con el aunque estuviera despierto o dormido sus ojos que eran el centro de todos esos sueños hasta que reacciono

Shadow: El experimento resurrección por eso mandantes a esos tipos por una muestra de mi sangre verdad Eggman

Eggman: Vamos Shadow te quedases corto yo pensé que casi ibas a hacerme un altar por tan hermoso regalo que te hice que mal agradecido

(Lo mira con una sonrisa burlona Shadow da la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero cuando llego a la puerta)

Maria: Shadow puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor

(Shadow se detuvo pero no volteo a verla por que de cierta manera sabia muy en el fondo si veía esos ojos perdería)

Shadow: No tengo nada que hablar con usted por que usted es solo un Clon mal hecho usted podrá creer que es Maria pero no es así usted es solo Maria the cat y nada mas yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted

(Shadow se retira dejando a Maria pasmada cayéndose de rodillas sin habla)

Eggman: Vez primita no es bueno es un mal ser

Maria: El tiene razón no soy su prima doctor por lo tanto no actuare como ella el va hablar conmigo quiera o no quiera

(Maria sale del laboratorio dejando al doctor muy complacido)

Eggman: Perfecto esto no podría salir mejor ju ju ju O

Mientras en la ciudad Shadow se encuentra con Rouge y Knuckles

Rouge: Shadow que te paso?

Shadow: Lo siento horita quiero estar solo luego te platico

Rouge: Cuídate amigo

(Shadow se aleja de ellos)

Knuckles: Ya se ve mejor no te apures

Rouge: Si creo que es mejor que piense en lo que voy a hacer mañana

Knuckles: Tal vez no sea el más rápido del mundo pero si el más fuerte creo que podré ayudarte en algo nn

Rouge: Me gusta mas la fuerza que la rapidez si quieres esta noche te puedes quedar en mi departamento ,

Knuckles: Que dices si yo no soy un chico fácil ¬u¬

Rouge: Ja ni en tus sueños Equidna ¬/¬

Knuckles: (en un susurro) Eso crees ¬/¬

Rouge: Que dices? ¬/¬

Knuckles: Que era una broma /

Rouge: Vamos a casa señor gracioso Omega a de estar esperando el reporte ¬u¬

Mientras tanto Shadow pasaba por unos edificios que se estaban quemando el ni caso hacia puesto que en su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas una señora empezó a gritar que su bebe estaba ahí en ese edificio en llamas Shadow estaba a punto de entrar pero una luz amarilla paso por un lado de el

Bombero: Al parecer alguien entro no pude ver con claridad

De repente la mitad del edificio se derrumbo Shadow tenia una idea de quien era y uso el caos control para entrar en el edificio ya estando en el edificio vio a una gatita amarilla envolviendo con su cuerpo a un bebe, Shadow la tomo de la muñeca y uso una vez mas el caos control y los saco de ahí aparecieron enfrente de la madre del pequeño Maria se lo entrego pero antes de que les pudieran agradecer de nuevo Shadow les hizo desaparecer en el puente de Radical Highway Maria desconcertada mira a todos lados

Shadow: Que demonios piensas que estas haciendo ¬¬

(Maria antes de contestar se dice así misma No te comportes como antes háblale diferente vamos tu puedes)

Maria: Lo que se supone que bebes hacer tu ayudar a las personas ¬¬

Shadow: Como vas a ayudar a las personas si tu misma no puedes ayudarte

Maria: Eggman tiene razón eres un ser muy malo u/u

Shadow: Creo que el es el menos indicado para hablar de maldad por que el es el único villano que conozco ¬¬X

Maria: Que dices? No te puedo creer si siempre los Robotnik han usado sus conocimientos para el bienestar del mundo

Shadow: Tu estas en el derecho de creer lo que quieras pero a cualquier persona que le preguntes te podrá decir lo mismo

Maria: No se que decir no puedo creer que el es mi primo

Shadow: El solo es el que te realizo tu no eres Maria tu no eres nadie

Maria: (con lagrimas en sus ojos) Si tienes razón no soy nadie pero estos sentimientos estos recuerdos es lo único que tengo

Shadow: Eres una patética criatura

Maria: sabes apenas tengo unas horas de vida y me doy cuenta de eso mi pariente es un maniático malvado y la única persona que me importa me odia creo que es mejor que vuelva de donde vine

(Ella se arroja del puente)

Shadow: ¡Maria estas loca!

(El se arroja detrás de ella en cuanto la alcaza agarrara del pie y usa el caos control para aparecer en un lugar seguro)

Shadow: ¿Maria estas bien?

Maria: Eso que importa (lo arrempuja alejándolo de ella)

Shadow: Creo que somos iguales no sabemos por que estamos en este mundo si quieres podríamos encontrar juntos esa razón (Le extiende su mano para que ella se levante)

Maria: Bueno creeo que es buena idea Shadow

Shadow: Vamos a la casa de una amiga

Maria: No se molestara? u/u

Shadow: No para nada

(Se dirigen al departamento y Maria sujeta fuertemente su mano)

Maria: Shadow podemos quedarnos aquí solo esta noche quiero ver este cielo tan hermoso

Shadow: Me da igual


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias de nuevo por seguir con la historia un especial agradecimiento a **Uriko-Chan, Griffmoon, Kentaru the hedgehog, Stefi-tails **por sus amables opiniones espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado y si tienen curiosidad de conocer a alguno de mis personajes solo mándenme un mail o menciónelo y con gusto compartiré las imágenes de mis personajes gracias de nuevo

Capitulo III

En la mañana en el departamento de Rouge se encontraba una chica muy contenta haciendo el desayuno

Omega: Y ese milagro que te despertases tan temprano?

Rouge: Cállate Omega si no quieres que te introduzca un virus ¬¬

Omega: Yo no hablo

Knuckles: Buenos días, Nunca imagine que la habitación de Shadow fuera tan cómoda

Rouge: Que bueno que dormiste bien

Alguien entra

Shadow: Rouge donde estas?

Rouge: En la cocina

(Shadow entra de la mano con una gatita)

Rouge: Hola

Shadow: Podría quedarse unos días aquí?

Rouge: Claro podemos ella y yo compartir la habitación claro siempre y cuando no tengan otros planes . ̴

Shadow: No claro esa es la idea ¬/¬

Rouge: Claro eres demasiado tímido, linda acompáñame para enseñarte nuestra habitación mientras Omega se encarga del resto del desayuno ah pero antes que nada yo soy Rouge, el es Knuckles y el robot es Omega.

Knuckles: Que tal!

Omega: Hola

Maria: Mucho gusto yo soy (Se queda viendo a Shadow tristemente)

Shadow: Ella es Maria Robotnik the Cat

(Rouge y los demás se sorprenden pero no preguntan nada)

Rouge: Bien Maria sígueme

Knuckles: Haber Omega dame ese sartén yo hago el desayuno apuesto que no tienes sazón y menos si tu maestra es Rouge

(Rouge grita desde su habitación)

Rouge: Knucklehead te estoy oyendo eh!

(Maria solo se ríe y mira tristemente a Rouge)

Maria: Tú eres algo de Shadow?

Rouge: Se puede decir que soy su hermanita adoptiva no te preocupes el no es un chico que le guste andar de coqueto y ¿tu eres su amiga?

Maria: Se puede decir que si me salvo la vida dos veces a noche uu

Rouge: Me sorprendió un poco que te tomara de la mano el nunca lo hace con nadie a menos que lo obliguen y creo que ni así; mira esta playera la puedes usar como pijama para que descanses mejor si quieres ponerte cualquier cosa con confianza

Maria: Gracias podría descansar un ratito tuve un día muy pesado

Rouge: Claro llama a Omega si tienes algún problema yo voy a salir un ratito y creo que te robare a Shadow toda la tarde por que tengo un problema y quiero que me ayude prometo regresártelo pronto esta bien?

Maria: Claro por mi no hay problema espero que tu problema se te resuelva bien /

Rouge: Gracias sabes serias buena novia de Shadow

(Rouge sale de la habitación dejando a Maria muy colorada)

Knuckles: Y que les pareció mi comida?

Shadow: ….

(Rouge entra en escena)

Rouge: Shadow necesito tu ayuda quiero que me acompañes

Shadow: Lo siento Rouge necesito ir al laboratorio del doctor Eggman para ver si no le hizo algo mas a Maria que pueda afectarla

Rouge: Mira tu sabes que soy buena para entrar en sus archivos del viejo si tu me ayudas en la noche tendrás toda la información que dices?

Shadow: Perfecto en el camino me dirás que ocupas mientras voy a hablar con ella

Rouge: Bien; Oye Knux dame de los Hot cakes que hiciste

Knuckles: Bien ahora probaras buena comida ¬u¬

Rouge: Eres un creído ¬¬

(Shadow cuando entro a la habitación de Rouge encontró a Maria dormida esto le hizo volver atrás cuando la veía dormir pero decidió no molestarla y decidió dejarla descansar estaba seguro que ella estaría bien)

Shadow: Bien vayámonos

Rouge: Si todo esta listo Omega se quedara a cuidar a tu damisela ¬u¬

Shadow: Prefiero que no se le arrime para nada ¬¬

(Sale del departamento dejando a Omega muy molesto)

Rouge: Vamos Omega ya sabes que es su manera de decir gracias

(Knuckles y Rouge salen del lugar directo a su destino)


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a **Kitsune-vulpes,Kentaru the hedgehog,Griffmoon** Y un especial agradecimiento a mis amigas** Stefi-tails, Uriko-Chan _mil gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de darme sus opiniones_ **

Capitulo IV

Se encontraban ya en el lugar exacto en el que habían quedado

Knuckles: Espero que tu novio no sea impuntual ¬¬

Rouge: El no es así es muy responsable u.u

Shadow: Y por que terminaste con el? ¬u¬

Rouge: Es una larga historia u,u

Knuckles: Creo que tenemos tiempo de oírla ¬/¬X

En ese instante llegaron tres vampiros uno de ellos se aproximo directamente a Rouge tomo su mano

Rouge: Hola Lestat tanto tiempo sin verte /

Lestat: Para mi este tiempo a sido eterno mi hermosa damisela (Cuando estaba apunto de besar su mano

Knux se la arrebata agresivamente)

Knuckles: Creo que no estamos para eso ¬¬

(Se quedaron viendo con unos ojos de asesinos)

Rouge: Bueno si para que quieres el diamante?

Lestat: Bueno mi amada eso es solo algo útil para la guerra entre clanes y puesto que eso seria de ayuda para mi clan con esto serias muy bien recibida

(Pone su mano en su mentón acariciando su labio inferior)

Y podríamos seguir con nuestra historia de amor

(Shadow podía ver la desesperación de Knuckles y sabía que no aguantaría mucho rato)

Shadow: Rouge me trajiste nada mas para ver esto?¬¬X

(Rouge se retira de el)

Rouge: Es cierto este yo te la voy a entregar pero no sin paga por que soy una caza tesoros y en verdad no me interesa quedar bien con nadie y ya lo nuestro termino es historia pasada la cual no va volver nunca uú

Lestat: Te pagare sabes que ese no es problema para mi yo puedo darte lo que siempre has deseado y mas pero eso de que lo nuestro es historia pasada nos veremos pronto Satín te pagara (Besa la mano de Rouge y desaparece en el aire)

Satín: Bien Rouge ¿Cuánto es?

Rouge: Solo dile que me deje en paz

(Rouge le entrega el bolso donde venia el diamante)

Satín: Bien gracias Rouge ya no me caes tan mal

(Argos y Satín se retiran del lugar)

Shadow: Bien Rouge ya vamos a la base de Eggman?

Rouge: Vayamos

Knuckles: No te preocupes yo no dejare que te haga daño

Rouge: Gracias Knuckles nos acompañas?

(Rouge toma la mano de Knuckles lo cual hace que se sonroje)

Knuckles: Ya estoy aquí ¬/¬

A lo lejos los observaban los tres tipos anteriores

Lestat: Ese es el tipo que decías?

Satín: Si al parecer tienen una relación. ¿Que no lo observo su reacción cuando le arrebato su mano?

Lestat: Averigua todo lo que puedas de el

Satín: Si amo pero en verdad por que no la deja en paz hay muchas que desearían ser sus compañeras no veo la razón para encapricharse v/v

(Lestat pone su mano en su mejilla)

Lestat: Mi querida Satín tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta que se metan en mis planes haré como que no escuche tu comentario que no se vuelva a suceder

Satín: Si señor lo siento no volverá a pasar

(La suelta y desaparece Argos se arrima a ella)

Argos: Hay hermanita sabes que no puedes competir con Rouge te faltan muchas tallas para alcanzarla ¬/u/¬

Satín: Cállate te iba a dar la muestra de sangre que conseguí del hospital ahora no te doy nada por desconsiderado

Argos: No hermanita que no sabes que era broma tu eres la mas bonita de todas no vez que tengo hambre TuT

Mientras tanto Shadow y los demás se dirigieron a la base de Eggman cuando llegaron vieron que no había robots guardias entraron y lo encontraron reparando todo lo que había hecho Shadow anteriormente Rouge y Knuckles se escondieron en un lugar donde no los veía Rouge se introdujo a través de su laptop a la PC central Eggman mientras Shadow lo distraía

Eggman: Shadow bienvenido en donde dejaste a mi primita?

Shadow: Se suicido

Eggman: Vaya no me esperaba que le contagiaras lo patético que eres

Shadow: Por que la creaste?

Eggman: No se tal vez seria por que me sentía solo o por vengaza a mi abuelo

Shadow: Eres un ser despreciable

Eggman: Bueno tan siquiera yo no hago la vida miserable de una criatura que apenas llevaba unas horas de vida

Shadow: Ella no tuvo que ser creada

Eggman: Igual que tu, esta maquina le dio vida lastima que no tengo ingredientes suficientes para volver a hacerlo tratare hacerte otra no te apures

(Desde un comunicador que llevaba en su oído Shadow Rouge le hablaba)

Rouge: Ya esta descargada todo la información y borre la original

(Shadow solo cabeceo y empezó a destruir la maquina)

Eggman: Que haces maldito erizo es un trabajo único deja en paz esa maquina

(Shadow hace puré la maquina y sale como si nada dejando muy molesto a Eggman)

Eggman: Maldito erizo me las pagaras veras que volveré hacer este experimento y entonces me vengare de ti y no tendré piedad!

(Shadow se encuentra a la salida a Rouge que le entrega el disco donde venia todos los datos de Maria)

Shadow: Me llevare lejos a Maria un tiempo

(Sale a velocidad impresionante hacia el departamento de Rouge)

Knuckles: Al parecer solo te quedaras con Omega

Rouge: Si siempre y cuando no se vaya a algún lado

Knuckles: Y piensas que tu novio ya no te va a molestar mas? ¬¬x

Rouge: El no es de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente antes me dejo en paz por que le estorbaba pero ahora no estoy segura

Knuckles: Bueno si quieres puedes quedarte una temporada en mi isla así no estarás sola bueno digo si no hay ningún inconveniente para ti y prometes no ponerle las manos a mi esmeralda ¬/¬

Rouge: Bueno creo que es buena idea siempre y cuando tu prometas tener las manos quietas .

Knuckles: Quien quisiera tocarte u/ú

Rouge: Bueno vamos a mi apartamento por mis cosas .

(En el departamento de Rouge encontró a Maria que estaba fuera en el balcón Shadow subió al balcón Maria se sorprende por que apareció de sorpresa)

Maria: Shadow! O/o

Shadow: Donde esta Omega? Se suponía que te iba a cuidar ¬/¬

Maria: Y si lo esta haciendo esta viendo las noticias y para serte sincera me deprimen por eso estoy aquí viendo el paisaje Shadow la tierra es mas hermosa de lo que imagine

Shadow: Vete a descansar mañana nos iremos ¬¬

Maria: A donde vamos? Oo

Shadow: Te voy a mostrar unos lugares

(Maria lo abraza muy contenta)

Maria: Shadow gracias sabes que ese es mi sueño

(De repente reacciona por que Shadow no devuelve el abrazo y sus ojos se tornan tristes y se separa de el)

Maria: Lo siento mucho Shadow ya se que no son mis sensaciones perdóname

(Shadow solo opta por abrazarla)

Shadow: Es todo lo que tienes no soy quien para quitártelos

(Maria solo se sonroja y lo abraza más fuerte)

Maria: Te importaría si nos vamos ya; me muero de ganas de conocer todo

(Shadow usa el caos control para sacarlos de ahí sin rumbo fijo)

Un poco después llegan Knux y Rouge

Rouge: Omega ya puedes ponerte en estado de descanso voy a salir una temporada quedas al mando del departamento ya no hay problema

Omega: Orden aceptada Rouge

Knuckles: Oye Omega seria buena pareja para ti ¬u¬

Rouge: Eso creo en veces .

(Rouge saca toda la cosa necesaria y también comida)

Rouge: Bien Equidna tienes una hermosa huésped en tu isla .

Knuckles: Espero no arrepentirme ¬ ¬

Rouge: Te aseguro que no ,

(Salen del lugar con unas maletas que pareciera que se va a mudar ahí)

Knuckles: Segura que no dejas nada necesario (con tono sarcástico)

Rouge:(Con tono indeciso) Humm; Creo que no pero por si acaso llevo mi comunicador para decirle a Omega que me lo traiga

Knuckles: Parece tu criado ¬¬

Rouge: No solo es lindo conmigo además horita no tiene mucho que hacer yo solo ayudo a que no se oxide

Knuckles: Pues a mi no me vayas hacer esa clase de favores ¬¬

(Después de un rato llegan a isla Ángel llegando se encuentran con Tikal)

Knuckles: Tikal ya regrese muchas gracias por ocuparte de todo

Tikal: No es nada Knuckles ya sabes que estoy para ayudarte

(Rouge jala a Knux de una púa y le habla muy bajo)

Rouge: Creí que eras el único en tu especie creo que será mejor que me vaya; no se vaya a molestar tu noviecita (En tono despectivo) ¬¬X

Knuckles: Tikal es mi amiga ¬/¬

Tikal: Por fin puedo presentarme con usted señorita Rouge soy Tikal y me alegra mucho que permanezca con Knuckles en la isla puesto que así ya no estará solo

Rouge: O/o Oh, bu-eno mucho gusto y gracias

Knuckles: Tikal creo que tienes que irte ¬/¬X

Tikal: nñ Si ya es tiempo de ir a descansar asta luego y cuídense mucho aunque no necesito decirles eso

Knuckles¡TIKAAAL! ¬/¬

(Tikal se desvanece junto al resplandor de la esmeralda)

Rouge: Es muy agradable pero a donde fue Oo

Knuckles: Ella vive dentro de la Esmeralda

Rouge: Ah! Es por ella que cuidas tan celosamente la Esmeralda verdad u/u

Knuckles: No es esa la razón es por que es mi destino cuidarla

Rouge: La amas?

Knuckles: Ay! Como voy a querer a la esmeralda? no soy como tu! ¬¬

Rouge: No Knuckles me refiero a Tikal! ù/u

Knuckles: No como crees es una chica hermosa pero no es mi tipo me gustan las chicas reales de carne y hueso n/ñ

Rouge: Y como que clase de chicas te gustan

Knuckles: No te voy a decir nada por que eres mala para guardar secretos ¬/¬

Rouge: Anda prometo no decirle a nadie

Knuckles: Ya cállate antes de que cambien de parecer y te eche vamos a que te instales en la cabaña ¬/¬

Rouge: Esta bien pero esta plática no se va a quedar así ¬ ¬


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza espero que les guste esta capitulo quiero agradecer por su apoyo a **_Kentaru the Hedgehog_******y a **Uriko-chan ** son tan amables sus comentarios espero no defraudarlos y sin mas ni mas aquí esta el capitulo que lo disfruten

CAPITULO V

Se dirigen a la pequeña cabaña que tiene solo lo indispensable para una sola persona Knux deja las maletas en la cama

Rouge: Oye Knux a cuentas chicas a traído aquí? parece un departamento de soltero .

Knuckles: Como se te ocurren esas cosas ya sabes que no soy esa clase de hombres ¬/¬

Rouge: Nada mas hay una cama no querrás que la compartamos verdad ¬ ¬

Knuckles: O/o Como se te ocurre eso; yo voy a dormir a un lado de la esmeralda ¬/¬

Rouge: Si claro con la linda chica verdad?¬ ¬X

Knuckles: uù Y vuelves con el mismo tema ya te dije..Oo Oye no me vayas a salir con que estas celosa ¬u¬

Rouge: Ja celosa yo! Ja jaja como crees si yo soy mucho mas linda de ella además yo que este celosa por tu culpa esta muy lejano solo que digo pobre que suerte va tener con un gruñón como tu ella me parece buena persona no le deseo un mal ¬u¬

Knuckles: Cada día eres mas insoportable además Tikal es más linda que tu es mas eres la chica mas desagradable que e conocido uú

Rouge: Si eso crees pues que haces aquí? Es mas yo que hago aquí? Mejor me voy

(Rouge comienza a recoger su equipaje sus ojos se veían muy brillosos parecía que se le iban a salir las lagrimas y sus alas estaban temblando parecía que esa era la ofensa mas grande que la hayan hecho cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a un lado de Knux este le tomo la mano para detenerla quedaron de espaldas)

Knuckles: Tú me ofendiste primero

Rouge: Pero tu fuiste cruel y grosero

Knuckles: Hacemos el pacto de tratar de ya no ofendernos?

Rouge: Esta bien

(Se voltean y se miran a los ojos)

Rouge: No eres tan gruñón la mayoría de veces eres lindo u/u  
knuckles: tu no eres tan desagradable y :…. Y eres muy linda ¬/¬U

Rouge: Gracias no mas por eso puedes dormir en el sillón

Knuckles: Pues gracias U

Rouge: Creo que te mueres de ganas de ir a ver tu esmeralda verdad?

Knuckles: Necesito vigilarla si necesitas algo ahí voy a estar

Rouge: Oye habrá por aquí un lugar donde pueda tomar un baño?

Knuckles: Si ahí esta el baño o puedes ir al lago que esta unos metros de aquí

Rouge: Ahora tomare el baño aquí mañana iré a nadar con mi traje de baño

(Knuckles se va hacia la esmeralda y Rouge se prepara para su baño Knux llega al altar)

Tikal: Oye te veo muy contento

Knuckles: Ja si como no si es estar contento es estar peleando con esa Bat gril creo que soy el mas feliz del universo ¬ ¬

Tikal: Yo creo que harían una linda pareja los dos tienen cualidades muy similares,

Knuckles: Si pero también no mas nos andamos peleando ¬ ¬

Tikal: Si pero si fueran pareja imagínate que lindas serian las reconciliaciones /

Knuckles: 0/o ¬ ¬ Tikal ya mejor vete a dormir ya estas delirando

Tikal: Ya me voy pero piensa bien lo que te dije

Knuckles: Si tanto me quieres que me quieres enganchar con una pesadilla ¬/¬

(Knux se quedo dormido después de un rato Rouge lo fue a buscar y lo vio se le acerco muy silenciosamente asta estar milésimas de el pero no contaba que Knux reaccionara y la tomara por los hombros y la tumbara al suelo el arriba de ella lo único que los separaba era un refractario que ella llevaba en las manos)

Rouge: Que demonios piensas que haces? uú

Knuckles: Disculpa es que siempre estoy a la defensiva u/u

Rouge Bueno que pensabas que te iba a robar un beso? ¬ /¬

Knuckles: No esperaba que fueras tu con eso que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo ¬/¬

Rouge: Esta bien pero podrías dejarme levantar ¬/¬U

Knuckles: Así disculpa u/uU

(La ayuda a levantarse y se sientan aun lado de la Esmeralda)

Rouge: Mira traje para cenar un pay de uva y unos sándwiches que prepare pero creo que querrás comer sándwiches puesto que no te gusto mi pay

Knuckles: Que? estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar comerte ese pay luego capaz que te enfermas y luego yo que hago no no dámelo

Rouge: Si ese es el caso dámelo lo voy a tirar

Knuckles: No tirar la comida es malo deja me lo como yo puesto que yo ya tengo curtido el estomago ya no me hace daño

(Se lo arrebata y se lo empieza a comer Rouge solo sonríe y se come un sándwich)

Knuckles: Oye y como fue que conocistes a tu novio?

Rouge: Bueno eso fue hace tres años lo conocí en un museo estaban exponiendo las joyas de la corona Imperial estaba viendo cual me gusta como estaba tan atenta en ellas no me fije y trómpese con el se puede decir que fue atracción del momento me pregunto mi nombre y empezamos a platicar a conocernos tenemos el mismo amor por las joyas por eso teníamos mucho de que hablar se fue entablando un amistad y después de un tiempo de andar saliendo nos hicimos novios

Knuckles: Y por que terminaste con el?

Rouge: Bueno ya vez que el es un vampiro y ellos conforme son mas viejos van volviendo mas fríos y calculadores eso me gusto un principio por que no esperaba mucho de el pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo eso ya me disgustaba, además el es líder de su clan y este no me aceptaba por ser murciélago y no me trataban bien entonces el trato de transformarme en Vampiro y eso la verdad no me gusto la idea aunque no soy muy adicta al sol de en vez en cuando me gusta ir a la playa y además pienso que quien quiera amarme me debe aceptar por quien soy y por eso lo deje

Knuckles: Y como sabes que en verdad no lo amaste?

Rouge: Por que ahora conozco lo que es el amor y no se compara en nada lo que yo sentía con el es algo muy diferente

Knuckles: Y se puede saber quien te hizo sentir amor?

Rouge: No se si deba decírtelo es que no se en verdad si el siente lo mismo que yo

Knuckles: Vamos dímelo no se lo diré a nadie y si ese idiota no siente lo mismo que tu por ti a de estar perdido en la luna por que tu eres una bat gril muy especial

Rouge: Idiota

Knuckles: Oye quedamos que no nos íbamos a ofender

Rouge: Tonto .

(En eso Rouge se acerca a Knux y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla Knuckles esta en estado de chock pero reacciona con el beso)

Knuckles: Ya no estés jugando

(Rouge lo calla con otro beso en la otra mejilla)

Rouge: Ya no hay que discutir que estoy de buen humor

Knuckles: Eres una chica muy extraña,

Rouge: Tu eres el gruñón mas grande del universo

(Los dos se que dan viendo y Rouge recarga su cabeza en su hombro y se quedan dormidos después de unas horas tres siluetas se acerca Knux y Rouge sienten la presencia y despiertan)

Lestat: Hay Rouge en verdad no te entiendo nunca quisiste dormir conmigo y con este asta en el suelo si es un perdedor no se que esperas de el


	6. Chapter 6

**(Knux se levanta y se pone en posición de pelea y rouge se levanta tras el y abraza su brazo fuerte mente)  
Rouge: Es algo que nunca vas a entender Lestat por que tu ya no tienes sentimientos  
Lestat: Creo que en eso de los sentimientos siempre estuvimos acuerdo Rouge siempre decíamos que eran un estorbo no recuerdas  
Knuckles: Eso es pasado amigo déjala en paz ella ya te dijo claramente que no quiere nada contigo  
Lestat: Rouge que esperas de este tipo que piensas seguir trabajando para mantenerlo? Si es así yo podría darte un buen empleo linda  
Knuckles: Ya es suficiente lárgate de mi isla entes de que te eche a patadas   
(En eso Knux se suelta del amarre de Rouge y iba a tirar el primer golpe cuando de repente Lestat arroja unas dagas y Knux las esquiva)  
Knuckles: Ja creo que debes afinar tu puntería   
Lestat: Eso crees? Mi objetivo era tu sombra  
(De repente Knux trata de moverse pero no puede)  
Lestat: Es un viejo truco es la captura de sombra así no podrás estorbar  
Rouge: Déjalo en paz  
(Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque Rouge Lestat aparece a su espalda y la sujeta alrededor de la cintura)  
Lestat: Te portaras bien si no quieres que le haga nada al chico rojo  
Rouge: Te has convertido en un cobarde  
Lestat: Soy solo un mal perdedor  
(Rouge trata de apartar su rostro de Lestat dejando al descubierto su cuello aprovechando la ocasión el lo lambe)  
Lestat: No te preocupes antes del primer rayo de sol no recordaras a nadie mas que a mi. Y tu equidna no te preocupes ella tendrá la vida de lujo que siempre soñó   
Knuckles: Maldito cobarde suéltame y veras como te va   
Lestat: No tengo tiempo tenemos un ritual que realizar asta nunca perdedor Satín hazte cargo de el no le dejes una sola gota   
Rouge: Que! Si dijiste que no le ibas hacer nada  
Lestat: Si yo no le voy hacer nada vamos Argos  
Argos: Señor me hubiera dejado el trabajo a mi TuT  
Lestat: No tienes que ayudarme en preparar el altar para el ritual  
Argos: Ya que nunca me toca ya estoy en los huesitos TuT  
(Lestat se lleva a Rouge por la fuerza ella solo gritaba el nombre de Knux y Argos va detrás de ellos Satín se queda ahí solo observaba la situación ya cuando Lestat estaba fuera de vista se arrimo a Knux)  
Knuckles: Malditos se arrepentirán de todo esto  
Satín: Rouge te ama?  
Knuckles: No lo se ¬/¬  
Satín: No entiendo al amor yo creí que amaba a Lestat pero no se si esto que siento es por que Rouge se sacrifico por ti pensando que ibas a vivir y aun con el riesgo de que con el tiempo encontraras a alguien mas yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que el este con otra no mas no puedo hacerme a la idea  
Knuckles: Tal vez no quieres que se case con otra por que sabes que no lo hará feliz por que ella no lo ama eso también es amor  
Satín: En verdad estoy confundida pero aun así are lo que tenía planeado hacer   
(Satín saca las dagas del suelo liberando a Knux)  
Satín. Ve por ella solo te pido un favor no dañes mortalmente a mi hermano o a Lestat te doy un mapa de la localización exacta en donde va estar Rouge  
Knuckles: Te estoy muy agradecido  
Satín: Solo antes de irte toma esta daga y córtame la cabeza   
Knuckles: Que dices estas loca yo no voy hacer eso OoU  
Satín: Es que si tu no lo haces cuando se entere Lestat lo va hacer y eso seria mas peor que la muerte misma por eso te lo pido a ti yo te hice un favor así que no puedes decirme que no lo harás   
Knuckles: Que no hay una manera de detener a un vampiro sin tener que matarlo?  
Satín: Una estaca en el pecho con eso solo caemos en estado de sueño hasta que es retirada  
(Knux busca algo que parezca una estaca)  
Knuckles: Esta sirve?  
Satín: Si encájala sin miedo todo va estar bien?  
Knuckles: Pero aquí en el suelo?  
Satín: Lestat no va a creer que buscamos un lindo lugar para pelear verdad   
Knuckles: Esta bien en cuanto solucione todo vendré a despertarte  
Satín: Si esta bien no te preocupes puedo dormir cien años y no me pasa nada   
(Knuckles se preparo para encajarla cuando la introdujo en su cuerpo se sintió muy mal)  
Satín: Vive feliz Knuckles (con estas palabras cayo desmallada en los brazos de Equidna)  
Knuckles: Ratas!  
(Knuckles la pone en las escaleras del altar de la esmeralda y va por su equipo lo que usaba en SA2 el sabia que Tikal ni Chaos no le podían ayudar por que ya había gastado mucha de su energía y tomo el comunicador de Rouge)  
Knuckles: Omega Rouge esta en peligro necesito que vengas a cuidar la esmeralda y hay una chica al pie del altar no dejes que le pase nada y que nadie desconocido la toque entendido?  
Omega: Afirmativo ya voy en camino  
Knuckles: Gracias  
Omega: Ayuda a Rouge cambio y fuera  
(Knuckles sale a su destino después de unas horas llega era como un antiguo castillo ve que todos están muy ocupados con los preparativos que parecían para una ceremonia en eso reconoce a Argos y trata de esconderse mejor entre las sombras y ve como llega Lestat y habla con Argos)  
Lestat: Ya regreso Satín?  
Argos: No al parecer sintió cerca el amanecer y prefirió quedarse en alguna cueva  
Lestat: Será castigada por no venir al nacimiento de su nueva reina en cuanto llegue avísame y mándala a verme  
Argos: Si ; Las mucamas ya prepararon a la princesa?  
Lestat: Ya esta lista voy a ir a la caja fuerte a buscar una hermosa joya para regalarle  
(En eso se aleja Lestat dejando muy preocupado a Argos Knuckles vuelve a ver el mapa que le dieron y se dirige a donde se supone que esta la habitación de Rouge Knux encuentra el balcón se asoma sigilosamente y la ve dormida en la cama ella usaba un vestido rojo se miraba hermosa no hay nadie con ella y se mete)  
Knuckles: Te ves tan bonita cuando estas callada / no prefiero que este gritando U ya me tienes loco  
(Knux se le acerca cuidadosamente y le habla al oído)   
Knuckles: Rouge despierta vayámonos  
(Después de unos minutos despierta Rouge)  
Rouge: Hubiese preferido que me despertaras con un beso como a las princesas .   
Knuckles: No soy de esos que les gusta aprovecharse de las mujeres ¬/¬   
Rouge: Pues pide permiso .  
Knuckles: Luego hablamos tenemos que irnos  
(En cuanto estaban apunto de salir por la ventana llega Lestat y Argos)  
Lestat: Tu maldito don nadie  
(Lestat se lanza al ataque y Knuckles sujeta sus manos convirtiendo esta pelea en una guerra de fuerza)**

**Knuckles le dio una patada en la mano izquierda a Lestat así Lestat se hizo para atrás impulsándose para darle una patada a Knux la cual la detuvo con sus nudillos Lestat daba patadas mientras esquivaba los golpes del Equidna así mismo Knuckles **

**En la habitación entro Argos algo preocupado **

**Argos: Lestat quiero comunicarme con Satín telepáticamente pero no la encuentro**

**Lestat:Esquivando ataques de Knux No molestes! .-decía enfadado **

**Argos: Como quieras quédate jugando yo voy por mi hermana**

**Lestat: NOO! Debes obedecer mis órdenes ella merece morir por no cumplir con su misión**

**Esta distracción le costo un buen puñetazo por parte del Equidna Lestat se levanta y Knuckles le tira otro puñetazo pero Lestat lo detiene **

**Rouge: Lestat te has convertido en un moustro!.-le grito muy molesta**

**Estas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza haciéndolo recordar algo **

**Flash back **

**En un antiguo castillo medieval estaba Argos buscando algo una voz a su espalda le pregunto: Que es lo que buscas?**

**Argos: Es que me dejaron encargada a Selene y no la encuentro TnT si Lestat se entera se pondrá de gruñón**

**Lestat: Tengo idea de donde esta voy por ella ¬¬**

**Argos: Esssste bien nñ**

**Lestat llego a una torre encontró a una pequeña vampiresa de cabellos azules llorando cuando miro a Lestat se limpio sus lagrimas **

**Lestat: Por que estas llorando?**

**Selene: Aquí es donde venia con mamá a ver las estrellas **

**Lestat: ..**

**Selene: Por que papá la mato?.- decía triste**

**Lestat: Hay veces que el poder vuelve locas a las personas y nuestro padre fue uno**

**Selene: Lestat por favor tú nunca te conviertas en ese moustro.-decía entre llanto**

**Lestat: Ja! Soy demasiado listo para hacer eso **

**Selene: Ojala sea así por que nunca te quiero perder.-Sonreía y lo abrazaba **

**Ahí se quedaron mirando las estrellas**

**Fin del flash back **

**Argos: Lestat tu tienes una hermana sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo **

**Lestat arrempuja a Knuckles soltando el puño voltea mirar a Rouge**

**Lestat: Has cambiado Rouge ya no me interesas váyanse de aquí , Argos yo iré por Satín aquí espera **

**Sale volando con dirección Isla Angel **

**Knuckles: Si que este tipo esta loco **

**Rouge: Lo importante es que ya no nos molestara más .-**

**Knuckles: O/o Creo…o.o Espera debo hablarle a Omega para que deje que se lleva a la chica Empieza a marcar pero el celular no tiene señal **

**Argos: Aquí no llega señal **

**Knuckles: Hay que ir a Isla Angel **

**Rouge: Si **

**Salen de ahí rápidamente**

**Lestat ya había llegado a Isla ángel en las escaleras se encontraba Satín Lestat se aproximo a ella pero recibe un disparo en el hombro por parte de Omega **

**Lestat: No molestes!**

**Omega: No esta autorizado para estar en esta zona retirase**

**Lestat: Tú no me vas ordenar nadaEmpieza a quitar la estaca de Satín **

**Omega continúa disparando el sol comenzaba a parecer y empezaba a quemar a Lestat Omega seguía con los disparos asta que Lestat miro aun lado de Satín una de sus dagas la cual le arrojo a omega dándole en unos de sus chips Lestat aprovecho este instante para sacar la estaca y llevarse a Satín **

**Satín abre poco a poco los ojos ve que Lestat la esta cubriendo con su cuerpo mientras vuela aun lugar seguro **

**Satín: Lestat! O.o**

**Llegaron a una cueva y ahí se refugiaron Lestat tenia varias heridas y estaba **

**Satín: Se arrima cautelosamente Lo siento Baja la cabeza**

**Lestat: No te preocupes al final de cuentas es mi culpa por fijarme en alguien que no me ama **

**Satín: Que es el amor?- decía curiosa y serena**

**Lestat: No lo se.- es algo que no se hizo para nosotros Miraba la pared de la cueva**

**Satín: Estas muy herido.-Lo miraba preocupada**

**Lestat: mañana estaré mejor….Sabes todos necesitamos unas buenas vacaciones yo me iré a ver a Selene ustedes pueden ir donde quieran**

**Satín: Gracias **

**Mientras llegan a donde esta la esmeralda madre Rouge y Knux Omega los recibe**

**Knuckles: y la chica?**

**Omega: Falle en mi misión un vampiro negro se la llevo **

**Rouge: No te preocupes esta todo bien gracias por tu ayuda Omega **

**Omega: Me voy necesito unas refracciones**

**Knuckles: Esta bien omega **

**Omega se va del lugar **

**Knuckles: y ahora que planeas hacer?**

**Rouge: mirándolo sexymente Si no cobras muy caro de renta podría quedarme aquí un tiempo .-**

**Knuckles: E-eeeeste por mi como quierasMirando hacia otro lado sonrojado**

**Rouge lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en su hombro y ven pasar una estrella fugaz… the end **


End file.
